l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Kyuden Doji
The Doji family Palace (CN6), also called the Esteemed House of the Crane, Guile, by Rich Wulf was the capital of the Crane Clan. Luxurious Located in the Kazenmuketsu province Secrets of the Crane, p. 96 Kyuden Doji was ten-story castle surrounded by vast gardens. It perched atop a high coastal plateau, Legend of the Five Rings; Fourth Edition, p. 339 a high cliff overlooking Yakamo's Heart. It covered acres of land and filled with several large market places, Secrets of the Crane, p. 38 rock gardens, dozens of shrines and vast flocks of cranes. Only the Imperial Palace was more luxurious. Diplomats and nobility form all of Rokugan came to engage in politics here, but also to marvel at the magnificent surroundings. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, pp. 288-289 The palace was one of the three most extravagant family palaces in the Empire (the other two being Kyuden Bayushi and Kyuden Gotei). Roleplaying in the Emerald Empire, p. 233 It was never built with military defense in mind, and it was surrounded by a low wall. Book of Air, p. 57 Notable Locations City Walls The tremendous walls of Kyuden Doji rose from the sheer cliffside over one of the most prosperous port cities of the Crane. Way of the Crane, pp. 108-109 Garden The Thousand Blossom Path was a small garden which stood in the center, The Atlas of Rokugan, p. 48 whose flowers were kept blooming all year through the magic of the Asahina Shugenja. In its center was a small dark stone, known as the "Stone of the Sun", and it was said to be the place where the Children of the Sun first set foot upon the earth. From it could be seen the Imperial Palace at Otosan Uchi. Way of the Crane, p. 109 Fantastic Gardens The Fantastic Gardens of the Doji occupied a large section pof the palace. Once Lady Doji's flower garden, her children maintained and expanded the garden after her disappearance. Secrets of the Crane, p. 39 Dojo Kyuden Doji was the location of the Kyuden Doji Dojo. Way of the Samurai, pp. 24-25 Eye of the Needle The forest that laid not far from the castle walls was known as the Eye of the Needle, and was sacrosanct by decree of Emperor Hantei XXIII. Secrets of the Crane, p. 40 History Winter Courts Kyuden Doji was the preferred place for winter court under the rule of Hantei XX and hold three of them in a row in the 7th century. Imperial Histories, pp. 100-103 It had hosted more Winter Courts than any other location in the Empire except Otosan Uchi itself. The Atlas of Rokugan, p. 47 Clan War During the Clan War, the palace endured a Shadowlands assault with the aid of Mantis reinforcements. Clan War: Thunder's Challenge, pp. 20-25 In winter of 1127 the palace was destroyed, after a Lion attack was followed by the arrival of the Shadowlands forces of the False Hoturi. Time of the Void, p. 53 Crane Civil War The palace had since been rebuilt, and it was given a uniformity of style and function that its predecessor lacked. The palace was damaged again shortly before the Crane Civil War, but no signs of that damage remained. Layout Image:Kyuden_Doji Overview.jpg|Kyuden Doji Image:Palace_KD.jpg|Main Palace Image:Barracks_KD.jpg|Main Barracks Image:Guesthouse_KD.jpg|Imperial Guest House Esteemed House of the Crane Image:Kyuden Doji IE.jpg|Pagode Image:Kyuden Doji EE.jpg|Fall Image:Kyuden Doji JE.jpg|Gates Image:Kyuden Doji PE.jpg|Walls Image:Kyuden Doji ToV.jpg|Moat External Links * The Esteemed House of the Crane (Imperial) * Kyuden Doji (Fall of Otosan Uchi) Category:Kazenmuketsu province Category:Articles with Pictures